mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cheetos8089/Mario Kart Switch Ideas
I decided to make a blog post like BM44 did. i will be giving my ideas for battle tracks (retro only), race tracks (only retro), items, and characters (2 new ones and 3 fan favorites). if you would like me to add something, then tell me in the comments. ill take any requests (except for metal characters, baby princesses, or 3d world power up characters). things that are gonna happen so I remember User:The RPG Gamer said this: "I like it here are some improvements #The Dash Panels are rainbow again. #Spiny Shells have wings again. #Pokeys in desert-themed courses MUST have flowers on their heads I don't know why they went back to spikes. #Retro Courses are not changed to the point of looking completely unrecogizable they stay the same just with improved graphics and 1-2 minor changes. #The course's music is the original theme. #Fake Item Boxes have to return. #All battle modes (including Shine Runners) return. #Fan favourites such as Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Toadette, Petey Piranha, R.O.B., King Boo, Dry Bones, Birdo, Diddy Kong, and all the rest should return. #The battle mode is the original one. #VS Mode is available in Single Player. #New Characters: Kamek, Nabbit, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Lubba, and King K. Rool and else. #Time Trial should be like Mario Kart 7 where you can beat times regardless of the character combination. #You should be invincible when in cannons NOT vulnerable. And yeah..." and i agree on all points. now heres what i want: #coin collecting is retired #fire flower and boomerang flower is removed #tournaments from mkwii return instead of mission mode #wheelies return after their absence in mk8 #emblem making returns #it will be fast paste like how double dash is #it returns first person mode and you wont be forced to use tilt controls to access it #snaking from mkdd and DS returns #voice chat returns #you can select any course online #theres a bowser shell cup for retro bowser castles as well as a rainbow cup for retro rainbow roads ok now lets start characters we know popular ones and fan favorites and regular ones will return but lets go into 3 returning and 2 new. returning *funky kong *petey piranha *wiggler new *magikoopa *e gadd retro tracks there will now be 8 tracks per cup and there will be the bowser shell cup and rainbow cup shell cup *snes choco island 1 *n64 moo moo farm *gba sunset wilds *gcn daisy cruiser *ds tick tock clock *wii toads factory *3ds daisy hills *u shy guy falls banana cup *snes koopa beach 1 *n64 choco mountain *gba cheep cheep island *gcn baby park *ds delfino square *wii mario circuit *3ds shy guy bazaar *u twisted mansion leaf cup *snes vanilla lake 1 *n64 wario stadium *gba boo lake *gcn mushroom city *ds waluigi pinball *wii koopa cape *3ds wario shipyard *u dolphin shoals lightning cup *snes ghost valley 3 *n64 banshee boardwalk *gba lakeside park *gcn wario colosseum *ds shroom ridge *wii maple treeway *3ds maka wuhu *u sunshine airport bowser shell cup *snes bowser's castle 2 *n64 bowser's castle *gba bowser's castle 3 *gcn bowser's castle *ds bowser's castle *wii bowser's castle *3ds bowser's castle *u bowser's castle rainbow cup *snes rainbow road *n64 rainbow road *gba rainbow road *gcn rainbow road *ds rainbow road *wii rainbow road *3ds rainbow road *u rainbow road new tracks i cant come up im not creative battle mode modes *balloon battle *bomb bomb blast *shine theif *shine runners *coin runners *renegade roundup retro stages *n64 block fort *gba battle course 2 *gcn tilt a kart *ds nintendo ds *wii funky stadium *3ds honeybee hive *ns dragon palace new stages not creative enough items items that need changes *triple banana **now in the back of you to protect you again *star **needs its normal speed back *blue shell **needs its wings AND the rarest item in the game *blooper **it turns your kart instead of squirting ink my favorites that need to return *bowser shell *giant banana *fake item box *mega mushroom *lucky 7 *feather (am i the only one who likes the item) Category:Blog posts